


Bittersweet Memories

by DarkPilotTrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Emotional torment, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Anguish, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paralysis, Poe and Ben were childhood sweethearts, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supreme Leader Ren, handjob, jerking off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilotTrash/pseuds/DarkPilotTrash
Summary: Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Having slain Snoke, and sensed Skywalker's death, the fallen Jedi ruthlessly hunts the remnants of the Resistance.However, before the Resistance escaped, Ren claimed a trophy. Poe Dameron, the hero of the rebellion and the best pilot in their fleet.Ben Solo and Poe Dameron were deeply in love in days gone by and now, with the pilot once again in his clutches, Kylo Ren is eager to enjoy the spoils of this hard-fought war...





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly different take on the end of Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, and the story that follows will not be particularly friendly. 
> 
> Poe is a captive of the First Order, and Ren will treat him as such. Expect some non-con, obviously, and please heed the tags.
> 
> If this type of story is not to your taste, please avoid it. There will be an over-arching plot, although the majority of this work will be smut. If possible, I'll aim to center each chapter on a particular kink. If you have any suggestions, drop a comment below. 
> 
> As always, feedback and kudos is appreciated.

Ren stormed into the mine, the squad of stormtroopers flanking him over both shoulders. He gripped his lightsaber in his hand, thumb pressed over the ignition. The troopers fanned out on either side of him, and he gestured for them to spread out throughout the cave.

"They're here. Somewhere. Find them." He signaled for three of the troopers to follow him, striding straight forward, deeper into the mine. He ignited his saber, breathing shakily as he followed the path that he knew the Resistance had taken. He saw faint light at the end of the tunnel, and heard the sound of distant footsteps. Picking up his speed, the troopers following, he headed towards the light until he exited the mine, spotting the remaining Resistance fighters scrambling up the hill, towards the Falcon - and Rey.

She was ushering them on to the ship, along with the pilot, Dameron. 

"Hurry, they're coming." He heard Dameron's voice, a familiar sound from his youth. Personally feelings for the pilot aside, Ren knew that he was the enemy. And the enemy had to die.

"Hold your fire. I will deal with this personally." Ren strode forward, following the Resistance survivors up the salt-coated embankment. Rey scrambled up the ramp, and Dameron was just about to do the same when he felt himself being pulled backwards, his back slamming into the ground. Ren approached him as he moved to get up, aiming a vicious kick at Dameron's ribs. The pilot doubled over again, coughing. 

"POE!" Rey screamed from the ramp, causing Ren to turn and face her. He allowed his lips to curl into a grin, taking a step forward when he felt something slamming into his from behind. His lightsaber was thrown from his grasp, his torso hitting the hard ground with an audible thud.

"GO! Save the Resistance!" Dameron. Always the hero. Always the fool. Ren turned himself over, just in time for Dameron to aim a punch at his jaw. Ren grunted and fell to the ground again, spitting blood on the ground. 

A blaster bolt rang out, and Dameron screamed in agony as the hot plasma seared the flesh of his leg. He fell to the ground clutching his bloodied leg, and Ren moved to stand just as the Falcon took off. 

Feeling his rage boiling to the surface again, Ren let out an angered scream, watching as the ship flew away from the surface. 

"Hux, fire on that ship!" He screamed into his comlink, and Hux responded calmly.

"It's moving too fast. The walkers can't get a lock on it. They're gone, Supreme Leader." Heaving out a frustrated sigh, Ren turned to gaze at Dameron's whimpering form. He pulled his saber back into his hand, igniting it for a moment, before disabling the weapon again. 

"Killing you here would be too good for scum like you. I'm sure we can find some use for you on the Finalizer." Dameron glared up at him, crimson blood covering his palms. Ren gestured to the troopers, beckoning them closer. "Take him. Bring him back to the Finalizer. And keep him in my chambers." 

"Right away, Supreme Leader." Ren turned away, speaking into his comlink again. 

"Hux, prepare the shuttle. And tell the troops to withdraw. I'm coming back." He moved to head back into the mine, leaving the troopers to carry Dameron's injured body behind him.

\----------------------------------

When Kylo returned to the Finalizer, he stood on the bridge with Hux and watched as the ship's long-range cannons bombarded the abandoned base. 

"Do you really think this is necessary? The Resistance wouldn't dare return to Crait. Not after they fled like rats." Hux spoke from behind Ren, a slight hint of condescension in his voice.

"This isn't about them returning. It's about the message. Right now, the Resistance sympathisers believe that the rest of the rebel scum are still on the planet. If we make a show of destroying the base, any intention of aid will be crushed." Kylo spoke calmly, though Hux questioning his orders was bothersome.

"Don't you think that they'll have broadcast a signal by now? They're not going to just-" Hux coughed, hands flying up to grip his throat as he felt invisible pressure constricting his airways.

"Do not question me, General. I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and you are nothing but a worm. I could crush you, here and now." He released Hux from his grip, resisting the urge to smirk as the General's knees hit the floor. Turning to speak to one of the nearby officers, he took a few steps towards the woman. "Is the prisoner awake?" 

"Yes, Supreme Leader. He's conscious. We've taken him to your chambers, as promised." Ren nodded, before looking back at Hux, who was still on his hands and knees, clutching at his throat.

"You're in charge in my absence. Try not to lose this ship too." He strode towards the turbolift, looking forward to reuniting with Poe Dameron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, chapter 1 was an introduction and some plot. 
> 
> Chapter 2 will advance the plot, and may even feature some smut. Stay tuned!


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe belongs to Kylo now, but what does the Supreme Leader have in store for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor smut in this chapter. More exposition, mostly. 
> 
> As always, leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this.

Poe had woken up with his arms bound behind him, stripped down to his underwear. He was in an unfamiliar room, different from the one he was held in the last time he was held on the Finalizer. 

The room was sparsely decorated, with the bed he was lying on, a couple of grey cabinets, a chair and the large holoscreen on the right wall being the only decorations of note.

To Poe's left was a large viewport, the reinforced glass providing a view of the vacuum of space that surrounded the ship. It was more or less empty, save for the occasional TIE fighter flying past.

He moved to shift off of the bed, wincing when he put pressure on his wounded leg. The blaster burn was heavily bandaged, and it didn't hurt as much as before. Ren didn't want him dead, anyway. Not yet, at least. He moved towards the door panel, turning his back to it so that his cuffed hands could push the buttons and attempt to get the door open. 

To Poe's disappointment, it was locked from the outside. He retreated to the bed, laying down once more. He pressed his face into the pillows, inhaling the masculine scent that radiated from them. This was someone else's bed. Just as that realization hit him, the door slid open. He turned to gaze at the intruder, his eyes meeting Ben's - no, Kylo's - large form. 

"I hope you're comfortable. I asked for you to be brought to my chambers, so you would be." Ren drew the chair closer to the bed, before taking a seat and staring at Poe. He was silent, his dark eyes studying the pilot's nearly nude body. 

"Ben, I-" Kylo held up a hand to silence Poe, a slight edge of irritation present in his voice.

"Ben Solo is dead. My name is Kylo Ren. I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order. You will refer to me as such. Understood?" Poe scoffed, an amused smirk on his lips as he moved a little closer to Ren's seated form.

"You? Supreme Leader? No. You're Ben Solo. You're the son of General Leia Organa and Han Solo. Remember him? You murdered him. You're the same man I was friends with. You're the same man I-" He choked on his words briefly, before continuing. "The same man I fell in love with." Ren's eyes betrayed no emotion; they were cold, calculating. 

"You still have love for Ben Solo? His love for you remains, pilot. It's a weakness. One I can't seem to rid myself of. So that's why you're here. You and I can be together, just as you and Solo once were." Poe blinked, as if he couldn't believe what he was heading. 

"Together? Us? You're a murderer, Ben. I-I can't be with you knowing that. Yes, it's true that I still love you, deep down, but-" He looked away. "You're not the same." Ren inhaled sharply, standing up and sending the chair crashing against the wall. He raised his hand and drew Poe closer, the force dragging the captive towards him. His hand closed around Dameron's throat, lifting the man a few inches from the floor. "Ben, I know that you're still in there somewhere. Deep down. You can come back! Let me go, and we can go back to the General and-" 

"Your General is dead." Ren's voice was as emotionless as his face, the lie painfully convincing. "And so is your Resistance." Ren gazed into Poe's eyes, leaning in to press a kiss to the shorter man's lips before dropping him again. Poe fell to his knees before the Supreme Leader, massaging his neck gently. 

"You're lying. If Leia was dead, I'd know. I would." He wasn't sure how he would know, but he didn't want to believe what Ben was saying. They couldn't all be gone. It couldn't have all been for nothing.

"I'm not, Dameron. We shot them out of the sky. The Millenium Falcon is floating in pieces above Crait, and your traitorous friends are up there with it." Ren glanced down at Poe's kneeling form, resisting the urge to grab the pilot's hair and force his face against his own crotch. Instead he simply ran his fingers through Poe's hair gently, caressing the pilot in the way he used to during those private moments on Yavin. The times when they would sneak off together, climb a tree, and steal soft kisses away from prying eyes. Or the times when Poe would lead Ben into the depths of the temple and they would touch each other until they were both gasping, hands covered in each other's release.

Ren probed into Poe's mind, searching the expanse for those memories, drawing them to the surface and causing a soft whimper to leave the pilot's mouth. He smirked to himself, reaching deeper as if he was fishing in a pond. He drew together the memories of their secret moments, not noticing the tears that had started to form in Poe's eyes.

"Ben, please... Stop." Kylo had forgotten the pain it caused when he invaded someone's mind, particularly someone who wasn't Force-sensitive. He eased the pain a little by stirring up a small amount of pleasure in Poe, drawing a moan from the pilot's lips. The pressure in Poe's skull was still unbearable, and the pilot screamed at his tormentor. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ren drew his hand away from Poe's head, leaving the pilot shuddering on the cold floor. 

"Hush." He reached down to scoop Poe into his arms, placing him down gently on the bed. He pulled the sheets over Poe after freeing his wrists from the cuffs, leaning down to press a kiss to Dameron's forehead. "I can be kind, Poe. I don't wish to harm you, but you need to do obey me. I own you now, and you're never leaving this ship. Not unless it's through the airlock." His voice was so soft and tender, but his words caused a shiver to run down Poe's spine. "No more begging to Ben Solo, understood?" Kylo's hand slid over the covers to gently glide over Poe's bulge, massaging it through the sheets and the underwear. Poe whimpered and tried to move away, causing Kylo to growl. He waved his hand briefly, and suddenly Poe was unable to move. His body was paralyzed from the neck down, constricted by an unseen force. 

The sheets were pulled away from his body again, and Ren's gloved hands moved to explore his bare torso. He could feel it all, the pinching of his nipples, the kisses pressed to his stomach, but could do nothing to resist. 

He felt his underwear being dragged down, the cool air hitting his soft length. Ren wrapped his fingers around it without hesitation, giving it a few slow strokes to get Poe erect. Poe wanted to scream that this was wrong, that he didn't want this, but he couldn't get the words out. He just had to lie there, being violated by the man he used to love.

Ren's hand set up a regular rhythm of firm strokes, jerking off his captive quickly. He watched Poe's face contort is both disgust and pleasure, his lips curling into a smirk. "Savior this, pilot. This will be the only time I allow you to orgasm, for a long while." Poe couldn't respond, only his eyes still obeyed him. He tried to plead with Ben with them, but the dark sider ignored him. He could feel his orgasm drawing nearer, wanting to chase it with hip thrusts. Kylo simply smirked, giving him quicker, shorter strokes as he got closer. "Cum for me, Pilot." And Poe did. He was silent throughout, despite the fact that he was screaming Ben's name in his own head.

Thick ribbons of his orgasm spurted from his erection, covering his stomach and Ren's hand. Once he was finished Ren stroked him a couple more times just to be cruel, before wiping his hand off on the sheet.

He stood, moving towards the door. "Rest. I'll be back soon." He left Poe lying on the bed, knowing the paralysis would wear off soon. He closed the door after he left, and locked it behind him.


End file.
